The Outcome Would End Bloody
by x'KatieLouise'x
Summary: B Street were selling on Billy's streets. Bones had them sentenced. Billy would have to kill the woman he loved. All because he'd fallen for the enemy. It was a 'Romeo and Juliet' situation between the two and the outcome would end bloody. Two shot.
1. Part 1

**So this idea came to me, and I simply had to write it. I will be updating my Four Brothers story within the next few days so please, if you haven't already, check it out. Same goes for all my other Death Sentence one shots.**

**I am loving this writing mood I've been in these last few weeks; I've missed it. **

**Anyway, here it is. **

**The Outcome Would End Bloody**

He watched her as she gently inhaled and exhaled as she slept. He didn't understand what she had done to him; in some respect she had made him more human, but to him, she'd make him weak. That didn't however stop him from allowing himself to fall irrevocably in love with her. Truth be told, she made it easy. It wasn't just her petite but curvaceous figure that did it either, it was the way she stood up to him when she thought he was out of line, the way she'd push and shove him when he'd angered her, the way she swore like a sailor and how she fitted in like one of the boys. Some would call her the female version of him and in some ways she was; she though, was a lot less of a psycho. Of course, there were times, like these for instance, when it was just the two of them and she'd let her guard down. She'd turn shy and get embarrassed when he simply looked at her, she'd whisper she loved him in his ear and she'd kiss him sweetly, lovingly.

"Quit staring." She mumbled her eyes still clamped shut. He smirked as she rolled over and buried her head against his bare side.

"I'll do what I like, it's my bed." She inwardly rolled her eyes at him.

"Time?"

He glanced at his cell phone. "Just after seven." He mumbled attaching his lips to her neck. He smirked hearing her moan. Just as he was kissing along her jaw line she jolted up, pushing him away from her.

"Seven? Fuck!" she exclaimed jumping from the bed and rushing around the room flinging on the clothes that had quickly been discharged the night before. "Fuuuuck," she groaned trying to pull up her skinny jeans.

"Fuck you doing?" His eyes had narrowed on her. He didn't remember telling her to fucking get dressed. She ignored him. "Get your fucking ass back in bed." This time she turned to him, her eyes just as narrow as his own.

"I have shit to do." She hissed sliding her gun into the back of her jeans.

"Yeah, you have to do me." Her eyes rolled at him.

"You're telling when I have to fuck you now?" Her hands rested impatiently on her hips. "Fuck you Billy."

His eyes stared at her deadly. How dare she talk to him that way? "What the fuck's so important that you have to leave so fucking urgently?"

She sighed and threaded a hand through her unruly hair. "I'm s'posed to be on the corner!" His jaw tightened.

"Thought I fucking told you to stay away from that shit!" His voice was stern and she noticed the small amount of worry in his harsh blues.

"Billy," she sighed sitting on the edge of the bed. "I have to. If I don't show up, they kill me or find out about _us_ and kill me. Either way, we don't win." Fuck that, Billy Darley always won. Although, he knew she was right. Her being a part of his rival gang meant that they weren't even supposed to be together. It was a 'Romeo and Juliet' situation between the two and the outcome would end bloody.

"Leave." He simply stated.

"And do what Billy? They'll realise where I've gone and what I've done and end up coming to look for us both." Billy's laugh filled the room.

"Like they could fucking hurt me." He saw her head facing down. He knew she hated it, pretending her alliance was with B Street when it reality it was with him. She'd never wanted to be in a gang. She'd just somehow fallen into it. The money was good she'd often mused and the safety net that they'd built around her kept her secure. At one time they'd even felt like a family. That is, until they wanted more. They wanted to be the most feared gang in the area. They wanted to be Bones and Billy Darley. They wanted to beat them all. When she'd realised, she wanted out. She never wanted to kill anyone; sure she'd beat the crap out of them if they deserved it but kill? No, she'd grown up around killing and she would never stoop so low and do that herself.

She'd met Billy one night when she was walking home. She knew she was being reckless as she walked his streets but at that moment, who the fuck cared? She'd argued with Tommy, B Street's leader, about his plans to get her into bed and to end the Darley's once and for all. He'd never taken the hint that she would never be interested in him and that night he'd slapped her around the face for humiliating him in front of the others and for claiming his plan was 'the biggest pile of shit she'd ever heard'. She'd stormed out and decided to walk around a bit. She soon found herself in the Darley's turf; the recklessness only urging her on.

"_Fuck you doing here?" She turned at the sound of footsteps and the voice. Her eyes narrowed and she shrugged. _

"_Just taking a walk." She smirked noticing his eyes narrow. _

"_On my fucking turf?" she shrugged again, she was not afraid of Billy Darley and his gang of buffoons. "Here that lads," he turned towards his men behind him, all sniggering at the young girl. "B Streets little lap dog decided to simply, take a walk." _

"_Pretty lady like you shouldn't be out on your own." Bodie smirked, standing next Billy. _

"_Yeah, who knows who else could be on the streets?" Billy's younger brother Joe spoke this time. She remained fearless as they continued insinuating things towards her. _

"_I'd fucking leave before any harm comes to your pretty little ass." Baggy spoke this time, clenching his fists against his side. They looked menacing she realised, but she still would not let them get to her. She'd never heard of them hitting a girl before then again, they'd never come up against a girl from their opposing gang._

"_Ooh, I'm shaking in my panties." She mocked. Billy's eyebrows rose. He liked her, he decided, she wasn't afraid, she didn't even look afraid and she intrigued him. _

"_Boys, why don't you get to fucking work?" he ordered, his voice echoing around the empty street. They looked at him confused. "Now." He hissed causing them to nod and scarper. Only Joe and Bodie stayed. "True you're fucking Tommy?" Billy asked lighting a cigarette. _

"_Fuck no."Billy smirked once again; it sounded like the idea repulsed her, and it did. "Can I have one?" she indicated to the packet in his hand. He shrugged holding the pack out to her. _

"_Joey, Bodie get your asses to the Office. We got business to take care of." Bodie nodded and left silently. Joe turned to Billy curiously. "I'm going to get rid of the B Street scum." His eyes darkened as he looked down at her, an evil glint shining in the darkness. "What's ya name?" he questioned as soon as Joe had left. _

"_Chris." She said eying him inquisitively. What was he up to? _

"_Billy," he held his hand out to her. "Billy Darley, but I'm sure you already knew that." She timidly shook his hand in hers. _

"_Hard not to." Billy's smirk grew. "Alright, let's not let that big head grow any larger." Her sarcasm caused a chuckle to escape his lips. _

"_Now that we've been introduced, I'm going to have to think of a way to dispose of ya." Her eyes widened slightly and she gulped. Billy inwardly grinned, finally he saw fear. _

"_You honestly think I'm not going to fuck you up too?" As soon as the fear appeared in her green eyes, it was gone. Billy sniffed and rubbed his nose. _

"_Now, now, now," Billy slowly circled her watching her like she was his prey. "I never said I was going to fuck ya." He smirked as he rubbed his chin, still circling her. _

"_I never said I was going to fuck you either," she twisted to watch the deadly predator that was circling her. _

"_What would Tommy say if he knew you were here?" he asked stopping just centimetres from her. He looked down at her, an expression that she couldn't read on his face. She shrugged watching as he placed his cigarette in his lips. The urge to kiss him entered her mind. _

"_He'd be pissed." She whispered. She licked her lips and she dropped her own cigarette to the ground. He took another step closer to her; she could feel his nicotine flavoured breath on her face. _

"_What would he say if I were to...handle you personally?" His eyes darkened even more. _

"_He'd be pissed," she replied, echoing her previous words. His chest was flat against hers now. What the fuck was his game plan? Her head screamed at her to run, or to pull her gun out at him; anything to get him to back the fuck off. Only, did she really want him to? She could feel her desire flooding through her. What would it be like to kiss the enemy? To touch him? Taste him? To fuck him? _

_Pretty damn good she guessed. _

_His arm suddenly reached around her back, she gasped as his hand made contact with the small of her back. His fingers played with the bottom of her shirt before raising it and gently placed it on her warm skin. She watched his eyes and face intently; never moving an inch. His fingers gently grazed her skin before pulling at the back of her jeans. She forced her eyes to remain open as the feeling of his fingers sent shivers throughout her. She looked at him curiously as pulled her even closer to him and shoved his hand down the back of her jeans. The sudden impact caused a low moan to escape her lips and he began moving his hand. What the hell was he doing? His hand suddenly pulled out of her jeans and he held it up at his side; he fingered the trigger of her gun. _

"_Nice piece of equipment," he murmured throwing the gun aside. She watched it as it landed with a clunk. Before she could even turn her head back, his hand had grabbed her chin and forced her lips to his. Immediately she began kissing him back. She was right, he tasted amazing. He pulled away suddenly and simply looked at her. _

"_What?" she asked, in a slight daze from his kiss. _

"_You're the enemy." He snarled. Although, he wasn't snarling at the fact she was in his rival gang but more for the fact that for the first time in a long time he was extremely attracted to someone he had just met, and then it turns out she's in his rival gang. No fucking chance. _

"_Yes." She simply whispered, her mind replaying the kiss over and over. What the fuck had he done to her? _

"_We...I can't." He sounded disappointed. Her small hand gently rested on his cheek. _

"_Who the fuck cares?" She suddenly regained her composure and forced his lips back to hers. She was right, who the fuck cared? _

Chris left soon after; already missing him. She hated the fucking hold he had over her and yet, she loved it at the same time. She wished she was free from B Street and he from his life. Then maybe they could have the life she had craved since she was a little girl; normalcy.

"'Bout time, you're late."

She rolled her eyes at the blonde haired boy who had spoken to her; a cigarette loose on his lips. "Shit to do." She mumbled in response leaning against the fence behind her, she closed her eyes as the sun shone on her pale face.

"Always with the 'shit to do'." His tone annoyed her.

"Fuck off. I have a life y'know." She reached into her jean pocket and pulled out a cigarette.

"A life? _This _is your fucking life Chris." Again, she rolled her eyes. Yes, running and selling drugs was the only thing she could do; every day and every fucking night, well that, and 'fuck' Tommy. "So come on, what do you do with your 'life'?" She glared as he mocked her and finger quoted 'life'.

"I bang my head against walls trying to forget I have to spend every fucking day with your ass." He laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Now, now, we all know that that's the highlight of your day."

_No, the highlight of my day is when I get to crawl into bed with Billy. _

"Oh of course it is."

...

"Where the fuck you been you fucking prick?"

Billy's eyes narrowed at his fat bastard of a father; well, if you could call him a father. "Busy." He simply replied throwing the bag on the table.

"Mind the fucking shit!" Bones barked. Billy forced himself not to roll his eyes at his father. If you did that, you might as well be lining your coffin with the finest silk. "That it?" His eyes, magnified by his shitty glasses, lowered from the money on the table to his son.

"It's been a slow week," Billy murmured. Bones sighed and reached for a gun that was placed on his desk. Billy watched intently as his father slowly slid bullets into the gun. His father balanced in the palms of his fat hands.

"Know why that is Billy boy?" Bones asked his eyes stuck to the gun. Billy shrugged.

"Everyone's already fucked to shit?"

Bones sighed again. "Do I got to do your job fer ya, ya fucking Nazi?" His eyes glanced up at Billy. "Cause you should fucking know what's going on in yer own turf." He lifted the gun into his right hand and took the safety off. Billy's tongue clicked silently in his cheek. Bones tutted before raising his arm straight. Billy stared down the barrel of the gun, a sudden fear crossing his eyes. Bones was unpredictable and he sure as hell wouldn't think twice about killing one of his sons. "You've got some punks selling on _my _corners." Billy's nostrils flared. How could he not know about this?

"Who?" he hissed angered at the fact he had to ask.

"Fucking B Street punks." Bones snarled. Billy's mouth went dry and his breathing increased. _Chris. _"Ya know what you're gonna do Billy?" Billy nodded. "Good." Billy turned and began briskly walking out of the room. "Billy!" Bones' shout made him turn. "Make sure you put a bullet through the fucking punks hot piece'a'pussy."Billy froze. "Name's Chris. I want that bitch dead, that'll show the fucking pricks!"

Billy never looked around again as he walked from the room as fast as his legs would allow. _Chris. _Chris. Bones had sentenced her. Bones had sentenced his Chris. Did he know? Could Bones possibly know that he was fucking the enemy? If she wasn't dead by morning, Billy'd have to pay the price. Maybe the whole gang would suffer. Joe would suffer. Fuck. Billy slammed his fists against his steering wheel. What the fuck would he do now?

...

Chris rubbed her hands against her arms in an attempt to get warm. "Fuck, would you please fix the heating?" she begged the man next to her; Adam laughed.

"If you can afford for me to do that sure," he laughed again as she continued to switch the heating to high and then to low again. The truck turned a corner and she swore as her head banged into the window.

"Shit!" she swore as her small hand rubbed the now growing bump. She furrowed her forehead as looked around the not so strange streets. She knew these streets. These were Billy's streets. But what the fuck were they doing on them? "Why are we here?" she asked, her eyes flashing to Adam's.

"Tommy wants us to run a different corner this afternoon." He shrugged and pushed his foot on the gas pedal a little more.

"In fucking Darley's turf?" she asked her voice just above a whisper. Adam shrugged again.

"So what?"

"So, we get fucking caught and slaughtered!" her hands threaded through her tangled hair.

"We won't get caught." Adam was a cocky bastard and Chris hated that about him. He couldn't fight for shit and yet, he thought he was God's damn gift to B Street. Fucker.

She laughed sarcastically at him. "You honestly think that Bones Darley doesn't know what the fuck we're up to?"

"We're good, we're fine. Tommy wouldn't put you at risk." He winked at her. She froze. Would Tommy put her in danger? A week ago the answer was easy, fuck no. But now? After that argument? After he hit her and she hit him? Probably.

"We're fucked." She mumbled to herself, her mind flashing to losing Billy. Why did she have to anger him?

"_Come over tonight." Tommy wasn't asking, he was ordering the petite girl who sat on the couch opposite him. The others in the gang whooped and started making demeaning comments about the two fucking all night long. _

"_No." She simply replied, downing the rest of her beer. She stood and walked into the kitchen area. She grabbed another bottle of beer and put her head in her hands, her elbows on the counter. _

"_You think I was asking?" She inwardly groaned. Why couldn't he get the fucking hint? _

"_You think I would let you order me around?" her eyes had narrowed to daggers on him. The men on the chairs in the other room quietened at her outburst. No one raised their voice to Tommy. _

"_You do as I say." His voice was low and she presumed he had tried to sound as deadly as possible; it hadn't worked; only Billy could sound deadly. _

_She laughed almost hysterically. "Like fuck I do! I don't take orders from fucking no one!" she screamed at him. He turned to the others and silently told them to leave the apartment. They did so immediately. _

"_Watch your fucking mouth." She laughed again and walked from the kitchen. _

"_Watch my fucking mouth? Watch yours!" The pain hit her harder than what she'd expected. Her small hand rested on the cheek he'd just slapped her, she could feel the burn already. "You hitting girls now huh?" her eyes never left his and she never ceased to be unafraid of him. _

"_No, I'm hitting whores that fuck people behind __**my**__ back!" her eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock. Did he know? Did he know about Billy? _

"_I'm not your fucking property." Her voice was calm, shocking her._

_He stepped forward and gripped her chin in his hand. "Yes you fucking are." His grip tightened and she struggled in his grasp. "You're only alive because I took your scrawny, slut ass in." Her stare hardened and she flicked her leg out and kicked him the shin. He immediately let go of her and she took the opportunity to run for the door. He grabbed her by the waist and slammed her into the door. Suddenly, she was afraid. Her face was slammed against the cold wood and he held her hands at her side. His entire body was pressed against her back, making her unable to move and struggle to breathe. "Tryin' to escape baby?" his voice spat against her ear. "You're not going anywhere, y'hear?" he pulled her back before slamming her into the door again. A small wail escaped her lips as a tear slid down her cheek. "Now listen good Chrissy, you do as I say okay?" she nodded as best she could. "You stop fucking whoever this guy is, you continue to run my corners and you fuck me when I say, do you understand?" she nodded again as more tears fell. What was he going to do to her? Her mind was screaming for Billy to rescue her or for herself to start fighting this prick back. Why was she suddenly afraid? Tommy's grip loosened and he shoved her aside as he opened the front door, she looked at him, the fear evident in her face, he smirked. "Now there's a good girl." And with that, he closed the door behind him leaving her alone. The tears suddenly took control of her and she collapsed._

_She had to get out. Now more than ever. _

Chris and Adam had been stood on the corner for a little over an hour. With every car or person that turned the corner she froze until she realised it was not Billy or one of his men. They'd be killed without a second thought if they found them. "We need to get out of here." Her eyes begged with Adam just as another car zoomed around the bend.

"Would you stop wailing like a fucking baby? We're fine." Adam rolled his eyes.

"Is that what you think?"

She knew that voice, that voice that was so low, so sexy and so full of hatred. Turning slowly she saw Billy, a cigarette hanging from his lips, his hand on his gun and hate in his eyes. Surrounding her and Adam were the rest of his gang.

They were indeed, fucked.

**Thought I'd end there and make it a two shot. **

**Little cliff hanger for y'all. So, tell me what you think? Will Billy go through with his father's orders? **


	2. Part 2

**This is dedicated to Sammy because well, I have introduced her to the world of Billy fricking Darley!**

**Okay, no absentminded chit chat, here's part two **

**The Outcome Would End Bloody: Part Two**

His eyes refused to look at her as he stood in front of the two B Street fuckers. He knew his anger would cease as soon as he looked into her green eyes. Fucking woman. The question kept whirring in his head: could he do it? He hated the question, he hated the predicament he had found himself in but most of all, he hated that fucker Tommy who sent her here and his father for sentencing her. He felt the headache begin to form as the question spun quicker, the urge to place his own gun against his head increased, at least that way he wouldn't have to make the decision. Then again, Billy Darley wasn't pussy enough to end it all.

He reached into his pocket and placed a cigarette to his lips, he lit it slowly, eyeing the two. "So, what the fuck are you doing on my corner?" He willed her to stay silent, he didn't know what he'd do if he heard her voice.

"Fuck's it look like?" Billy's eyes narrowed on the fucker who just spoke to him. Adam flinched at his gaze but he tried to pretend he was not afraid. Bodie laughed.

"You got a nerve man." Adam's eyes looked to Bodie who stood with his hand on his gun.

"Tommy send ya?" Billy asked throwing his cigarette to Adam's feet, he took a step forward, his face inches away from Adam's own as he stomped it out. He could hear Adam's heart start to thump; Billy smirked. "Of course he did. You wouldn't exactly come here on your own free will would ya?" Adam gulped. "Nah, course you wouldn't. Not that fucking stupid are ya?" He laughed as he could feel the heat radiate off Adam, finally he took a step back. "What? Nothing to say for yourself?"

Adam took a step forward this time. "We ain't afraid of you."

"Yes y'are," Billy once again stood directly in front of him. "Ya blinked," he smirked. "And you're shaking like a pussy. Besides, even if you weren't scared, you fucking should be." He hissed the last part.

"Back the fuck off!"

Billy's head snapped to the left at the sound of her harsh voice. Was she fucking standing up for the prick now? Bodie's eyes cautiously glanced to Billy's. Bodie and Joe were the only ones who knew about their secret affair and Billy had sworn that if they told anyone, he'd personally ensure they were never able to fuck again.

"Fuck you say?" Billy moved towards Chris this time. His chest heaving with every angered breath. "Watch your fucking mouth bitch!"

_She quietly removed herself from his grip, the wrinkled sheets and swore when she realised how early it was. She'd never stayed at Billy's all night; he'd banned her from doing so. It was risky; his boys were always around early so they could easily be caught. "Fuck you doing?" _

_She turned at the sound of his voice. He was still lying on his stomach, his right arm stretched across the bed where she should have been and his eyes were still clamped shut. "Leavin'." She whispered moving to his side of the bed to grab the rest of her discarded belongings. As she was bending to pick up her shirt she felt strong arms grip around her waist and pull her back on to the bed. She laughed. "Fuck you doin'?" his kisses silenced her and the thought of leaving completely disappeared from her head. She could easily stay in bed with him all day, every day. "Billy," she finally whispered against his lips. "I'm just trying to follow your rules," she tried to suppress the moan that wanted to escape as his lips attached to her neck. _

"_Fuck the rules." _

_His words whirred in her mind as he continued to caress her skin. Did he mean that he no longer cared if his boys found them? Or was he finished with her? _

"_Billy," he pulled away quickly hearing the tone of her voice. She sounded tentative and fragile. He looked down at her; curiosity in his blue eyes. "What do you mean?" _

_He tilted his head slightly in confusion; his hand gently grazed her warm cheek as he continued to look down at her. "About what?" _

_He was being different with her; caring and loving. Not once in their weeks of sleeping together had he ever been so affectionate with her. It was as if he'd changed into a regular, normal boyfriend in the night that had passed, not the angry, hard going gang lord._

"_Fuck the rules," she whispered as his fingers linked through her own. He'd never held her hand before. _

_He smirked as he realised the worry that had washed over her with his words. His lips attached to her own once more and his hands gripped her waist tightly. "I don't want you to leave yet." He mumbled against her lips. Her heart fluttered at his words. _

"_Why?" His laugh reverberated through him. _

"_You gonna make me fucking say it?" She bit her lip nodding. "Bitch," he shook his head before kissing her again. "You drive me crazy," she moaned against his lips. "And I'm sure as hell fucking falling for ya." His words were then firmly implanted in her mind forever. He was falling for her and that generally led to love. Was he capable of loving someone? She wasn't sure nor did she care at that moment because he, Billy Darley had finally let her in. _

"_Ditto." She mumbled as she kissed him feverously. She could feel his smirk against her lips and she knew he didn't want her to say anymore. They'd delved into the emotional relationship for that short period and that was enough. _

_The two were so immersed in each other that neither heard the front door to Billy's apartment open, neither heard the voices of two men and neither heard the footsteps thudding towards the bedroom door. _

"_Dawg?" Both froze at the voice and Billy's instincts suddenly went into overdrive. He jumped from the bed and threw on shorts and a t-shirt. He walked to the door and opened it just so only he could be seen in the doorway. _

"_Fuck you want?" he murmured pretending he had just woken up. Bodie's eyebrows raised as Billy looked back into the room. He seemed restless; so unlike Billy. _

"_What's going on man?" he questioned as Billy once again looked back into his room. Billy sniffed as his eyes narrowed. _

"_Nothing." _

"_Bull shit." _

_Billy's nostrils flared. "You think I'm fucking lying?" his knuckles whitened as his grip on the door increased. _

"_I know y'are." Without a second thought Bodie pushed Billy aside and walked into the room. Billy turned as Bodie started laughing. "Fuck. You got a girl in here? I thought you were back on the drugs man!" Billy smirked as he realised Bodie's worry for his friend. Joe walked into the room and immediately rushed over to wear a lacy thong was flung on the floor. _

"_Girls got taste." He laughed holding the underwear by his finger. Billy rolled his eyes at his younger brother's immaturity. "Can't be one of the whores you're usually round Billy. So, who was she?" _

"_Fuck off." Billy's smirk was planted firmly on his face as he pulled the underwear from Joe's grasp and nodded towards the door. _

"_But where is she? Come on Billy!" Billy's anger started to build again as he pushed Joe out the door. _

"_Fuck off." His breath between each word was deeper as he flung the door closed behind the two. He turned back to face the room and saw Chris emerge from the bathroom. _

"_I thought they were going to catch us." She let out a nervous giggle. She noticed his eyes had darkened since their little teasing session. His breathing was heavier and he refused to look at her. She walked forward, only dressed in one of his shirts. "Billy?" she tentatively placed a hand on his cheek. His eyes flashed to hers at the touch. _

"_Leave." He ordered. Her eyes looked over his face questioningly and her hand dropped. "Fuck off." He hissed at her. She stepped back unsure of his sudden anger towards her. Her head tilted to the side as the confusion washed over. "Get the fuck out!" he barked at her. _

_She immediately began grabbing her belongings and headed to the door. "Fuck you Billy. If you remember correctly I tried to fucking leave but __**you **__wouldn't let me. It's your fucking fault!" She screamed at him before slamming his bedroom door shut behind her. _

"_What the fuck?" Her head snapped up hearing a new monotone voice. "You're..." Joe was pointing a finger at her in bewilderment. "What the fuck?" he repeated throwing his hands in the air. Bodie walked up to Chris who was now trying to hold her emotions in check. Her eyes narrowed as he walked around her, looking her up and down; she was still only dressed in Billy's shirt and her biker boots. _

"_You gonna answer the boy?" Bodie asked stopping in front of her, one hand on his chin inquisitively. She sighed and her eyes quickly snapped to the still closed bedroom door. _

"_I'm trying to leave." Chris stated turning back to Bodie; she took a deep breath to control her flaring anger. _

"_Why the fuck are you here anyway?" Joe asked walking over to the two. She sighed again and kicked her foot to the ground. _

"_Fuck's it look like?" her deep breathing didn't manage to control her raising temper. "I'm fucking Billy!" she exclaimed before shoving her way through the boys and out of the door. Bodie looked from Joe to the space she had previously been stood. _

"_Fucking the enemy? Boy's fucked up big time." _

He'd never seen her angrier than she was at this precise moment. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her reaching for the gun in the back of her jeans. Was she trying to make this harder for him?

"Baggy," he nodded towards her as he kept his steel blue eyes locked on her hazy green. Baggy immediately pushed forward and stepped behind her, reaching for her gun. Her eyes narrowed even more.

"You honestly think we'd open fire when it's two against you all? You think we're fucking stupid?"

"As a matter a'fact I do. You're on my fucking turf aren't ya?" Billy stepped forward immediately regretting doing so as he got a whiff of her scent, her perfume and the faint smell of his aftershave and cigarettes. He watched as it looked like she was about to say something before deciding against it. "Enough chit chat." Billy reached into the back of his own jeans and pulled out his gun. He looked at it for a minute, enjoying the fear that crossed Adam's face. "Bodie, Heco, tie 'em up. Take 'em to the office."

...

The room was dark, damp and cold. She couldn't remember how she'd got there probably due to the thumping headache she had and the trickle of blood that slipped down her forehead. Fuckers. Ropes were tied tightly around her wrists and ankles, tying her to the chair in which she was forcefully sat upon. She hated him. She despised him. How could he do this to her?

Muffled voices were heard outside the door and she strained to be able to hear just what was being said. The door swung open, the light from outside blinding her as a man entered the room. She wished it was Billy. She wanted to shout and scream at him, she wanted to punch and kick him.

She wanted him to feel her hate.

The man walked towards her and she finally looked up to see that it was Bodie. He knelt in front of her; his hand moved to her forehead and gently wiped away the small line of blood. "Sorry 'bout that," he mumbled. "You got a bit feisty on the way over." She noticed he had the small trace of a smile on his lips. What the fuck could he possibly find funny about this situation?

"You honestly think I'm going to let some fuckers like you kidnap me without a fight?" She hissed at him. She watched as the twitch of a smile dropped and his eyes softened on her.

"Chris," her eyes narrowed. "We haven't exactly...kidnapped you." She rolled her green eyes this time.

"Fuck off."

Bodie looked as if he was about to speak but briskly stood up and walked to the door. "He ain't gonna hurt you." He said turning back to her at the door. Her eyes glared back at him as he finally left the room.

Like fuck wouldn't he. He had hurt her. He'd tied her to fucking chair for Christ's sake. He'd probably tied Adam up too and fuck knows what the hell he had in store for them. Adam was her family; he was the only one she had known before all the gang shit happened. He had looked after her, protected her when she'd needed it and now, because she fucked up with Tommy, he was sentenced.

The room was silent again apart from the constant muffled voices from outside the door. She couldn't understand a word that was said, truth be told, she no longer cared. How could everything end up like this? So fucked? Just a few hours before she was being told she was loved by the man she loved and now, he had locked her away like she was nothing, like she was no one.

The cut on her head throbbed and she fought to keep sleep at bay. She needed to conserve her energy; she needed to be strong enough to hate Billy with every fibre of her being.

Just as her head dropped once more she heard a large thud coming from the room next door, along with a wail of pain.

"Adam," she whispered as a single tear slid down her cheek. She heard Billy's hoarse voice shout out as another thud echoed. Adam was begging, pleading for them all to stop. Her hate for Billy increased. She knew Billy killed people; it was basically his job to do just that but to torture too? To torture the one person she thought of as family? He was truly a monster.

"You ready?" Another tear fell as she heard the voice speak to Adam. No, _she_ wasn't ready, _she _would never be ready.

"Please, do whatever, just let her go!" Her heart skipped a beat as her friend; her brother begged for her life to be spared.

As soon as her heart found its regular beat again, it felt like it would stop forever. The sound of the gun fire rang in her ears, replaying the horrible, piercing noise again and again. "Adam," she whispered as she hung her head. "I'm sorry."

Moments later the door to her room quickly opened and two heavy footsteps entered. She knew who it was; she knew it was her turn.

And she no longer gave a fuck.

She looked up at him through her eyelashes, her look seething pure disgust. She didn't flinch as he knelt before her, his face stone hard; showing not one ounce of emotion. He reached around her, his eyes still on her face as he untied her wrists before moving to her feet. Her eyes unexpectedly dropped their hate as they studied him curiously. Once she was free from her binds he knelt back and simply looked at her.

Their eyes stuck on each other, both sizing the other up, similar to how they had when they had first met. She closed her eyes as if in deep pain...and she was. How could she look upon the man she loved the same way she once did after all that had happened?

He leant forward and she jumped slightly feeling his hot breath against her ear. It was as if he wanted to whisper something to her but couldn't will himself to do so. Instead, he too closed his eyes gently before slowly standing up and stepping to the side. She tilted her head to the side in puzzlement.

"Go." His monotone voice whispered.

He was letting her go? Just like that? Her breathing increased as she felt the anger start to build. How the fuck could he put her through all this and then just simply let her go? Did he honestly think she would simply walk away?

Fuck that.

She stood to her feet and moved directly in front of him; glaring up at him. His face remained emotionless.

"I hate you." She hissed; still nothing from him. "I fucking hate you!" Her rage didn't even catch him off guard, even as she shoved her hands against his chest and pushed with all the strength she had. "How dare you do this to me?" she screamed thumping her fists at him. Billy stumbled back slightly but still kept his face free of any feeling. "You fucking killed him!" her punches increased in their strength. "Why can't you fucking finish the job?" she slapped him. "Fucking kill me Billy!" she pounded his chest again. "I hate you! I hate you!" her thumps grew weak as the tears overcame her. "Just kill me," her voice quietened and her punches slowed to an almost stop. "Please kill me," her head smashed against his chest as her tears and feelings overwhelmed her small frame. "Please..." she begged as she finally collapsed against him; all her strength and will power diminished. His hands held her elbows to keep her upright but he still spoke nothing to her, he just looked at her, his blue eyes shining as if he was struggling to control his own tears. "Please..." she whispered once more...

...

**Okay, there's part two. Another little cliff hanger for y'all. This will now be a three parter, maybe four, we'll see how it goes. **

**Review (: **


	3. Part 3

**The third and possible final part. **

**Enjoy **

**The Outcome Would End Bloody: Part 3**

"_You said once you were falling for me." Her eyes watched him from across the room as he looked up shocked by her statement. She folded her legs underneath her on the couch as he grunted and shrugged in response. "Then you kicked me out." Again he shrugged, his piercing blue eyes never leaving hers. "Then you begged for me back." _

"_I didn't fucking beg," he grumbled as the smirk twitched at her lips. _

"_You were begging for something..." His own smirk crossed his lips this time. _

"_Fuck's with the flashbacking?" He questioned. _

"_I just want to know what it is you're feeling now." His smirk grew as he stood from his seat and walked towards her. He bended to his knees and leaned on his hands that he placed either side of her head and against the back of the couch. His face moved towards hers and his lips delicately grazed her own. For the few seconds that his lips were attached to hers, everything disappeared. She despised the fairytale that was whirring around her head but there it was; fireworks going off in the distance, butterflies swarming in her stomach, tingles jumping around her body and she knew that if she were standing, her foot would be doing that girly 'pop'. Fucking fairytales. _

"_I fucking love you." She almost missed his words as her mind focused on the feeling of his lips dancing across her own, the feel of his breath on her skin. She smirked as she pulled away from his lips. _

_"Good." She whispered as once more their lips met with fire. _

She sprinted from the building not once turning to look back. Her vision was blurry from the tears that built in her darkened green hues but refused to allow them to fall. She didn't understand how her feet were moving, she didn't understand anything anymore. He'd let her go. He'd killed Adam but let her go. She soon found herself coming to a stop outside Tommy's apartment building. She knew what she had to do.

The climb to his floor seemed endless and the cut on her forehead made everything appear a blur. At any moment she knew she'd collapse but she continued on. She was going to make him suffer. She banged twice on his front door, leaning against the door frame to regain strength.

"Fuck you been?" Tommy ordered as soon as the door opened. Chris ignored him and shoved him to enter the room. She looked around, noticing that he was alone. Good. "You going to fucking answer me?" She heard the door click and turned to face him.

"Adam's dead." She murmured, her voice sounded foreign to her, almost dead.

Tommy's face showed no surprise. "Jake can take his place." He mused as he grabbed a beer. Her chest heaved as the anger intensified.

"You knew didn't you?" she hissed, her eyes facing the ground as she struggled to catch her breath. Never had she felt so much hate.

"Knew what?"

"You sent us to Darley's corner so we would get caught." Tommy shrugged. "His death's on you." He laughed throatily.

"I think I can deal with that baby." He smirked at her.

That was it. That was all she could take, she quickly closed the gap between them so he was only an arm's length away from her. Before he even realised her gun was pointing directly to his head. He blinked shocked and she could see the fear cross his face.

"If you wanted me dead then you should have done it your fucking self!" She'd snapped and she knew it; there was no going back now. Everything that had been bubbling up in her since she was a child had suddenly erupted to the forefront of her mind and she was now nothing but a ticking time bomb.

"Put the gun down Chris." She could tell he was trying to act cool and calm but the sweat dripping from his hairline and his shaking hands told her otherwise. Pussy.

"How about I put the fucking gun down after I fucking put a bullet into your fucking skull?" Tommy jumped back, she was menacing; a psycho. "You fucking ruined everything...you killed him!"

"Just calm down Chris, let's talk about this."

"Talk about this? You want to talk about this? How about you have ruined my fucking life! You've taken everything from me! You deserve to fucking die!"

"Chrissy...we both know you're not going to pull the trigger." His hand reached forward slowly in an attempt to grab the gun from her quivering hands.

The loud bang rang around the small apartment. Tommy gulped and turned his head to the right to see the bullet sized hole in his kitchen wall. "Wanna test that theory again?" she hissed.

"Are you going to look for her?"

Billy looked up from the table to stare at Bodie. They were the only two in the Roses and Billy had only really gone there to get some space and to be alone for a while. He gulped down the shot in front of him. "No."

"Dawg, if Bones finds her..." His sentence hung in the air as Billy nodded, playing with the small glass.

"I fucked up." Bodie wasn't shocked at Billy's tone or words. He was the only one who had ever seen Billy's softer, human side and he knew the gang lord was hurting.

"Yep." Bodie nodded as he agreed. Billy's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Seriously?" he hissed.

"You did what you did. You can't change that but if you find her you may not have ruined the best fucking thing to have ever happened to you." Bodie lifted himself from his chair and left the bar and Billy alone with his thoughts.

He'd fucked up. There was no two ways about it. He'd lost her. He'd betrayed her. It was over. Anger filled him and he threw the glass across the room. He watched as it shattered into thousands of pieces over the bar. His heart, he mused, was just like that glass.

"Chris..." he was nervous that much was obvious but there was a slight tinge in his eye that showed he was growing angry; tired with her game.

"Why?" she croaked, her eyes stinging with even more unshed tears. When the fuck did she turn into such a fucking pussy?

His sarcastic bark of a laugh shocked her and her head tilted to the side in confusion. "Why?" his face twisted and Billy's face filled her mind. Tommy had never looked as menacing as Billy but now; something in him had changed. His eyes appeared to redden. "You can't be seriously asking me that?" his tone was harsh. "I would have given you everything...protection, a life; normalcy." Her eyes widened as he looked at her...almost broken hearted. "You could have lived here," he swung his arms in a circle to indicate the apartment. "You'd never have to work on a corner again, you'd never be put in danger again and I would come home to you and only you every fucking night."

Her mouth opened but no words were formed. He was talking as if he actually cared...loved her. She'd have had a relatively normal life if she'd given him the chance and he'd go home to her every night...Billy could never be trusted for that, even if it were just the two of them in a normal life.

"But you wouldn't allow it." His voice turned hard again. "You wouldn't allow me! You had to find someone else to fuck! I had an idea it was Adam so I simply ordered you both to do something...risky."

"You spiteful bastard!" she screamed. "Adam was a brother to me! He fucking looked after me! You really wanna know who he was? You wanna know whose name I was screaming out every fucking night?" She knew she was playing an even more dangerous game and yet it thrilled her. She wanted him to feel what she was feeling. His twitched nod made her stomach flip in excitement. "Billy Darley."

The mood in the room changed once more; it was now verging on Hell. Before she even realised Tommy flew at her and she fell on her back harshly. He was on top of her, wrestling her to grab the gun from her fingers. She kneed him in the groin and took the opportunity to roll on top of him as he groaned and leant back from her strength. The gun still firmly gripped in her hand she punched him around the head before standing up and rushing to the door. Before she could reach the door handle she felt a hand grip her ankle and yank her. Her head fell into the door as she collapsed to the floor. The dizziness from earlier returned and the cut that rested on her forehead reopened and grew in size. The blood oozed and ran into her eyes. She felt Tommy continue to pull her ankle as he dragged her lethargic body towards him. He threw her onto her back and punched her square in the face and stomach. She could feel the bile and blood build in the back of her throat as the dizziness tried to overcome her. He easily peeled the gun from her hand and rested the barrel against her forehead. The metal was cold and soothed her slightly. Ironic.

He looked unsure she noticed as he shifted slightly. "Do it." She urged. He shook his head in a bid to shake any feelings of regret and unsure. "Just do it!" her voice had changed to plead him. She wanted it to be over. She wanted to forget it all. She wanted to die. And if it were by Tommy's hands so be it; she'd rather that than Billy fulfilling Bones' duties. "Kill me!"

He was beginning to worry about where she was and what could happen to her. He'd never forgive himself if she was hurt only, she was hurt, hurt by him. The bar was too quiet for him. There were no bustling of people, scraping of bar stools and the odd drunk holler from a local. It wasn't the regular kind of evening he was used to. He wasn't biding his time waiting until he could sneak off and meet Chris at his apartment. He was simply...alone.

He walked behind the bar and poured himself another double of Jack Daniels. Billy knew his father would be swearing and mouthing off about him not stopping by to drop off money and to tell him of how he killed 'Tommy's whore'. He didn't even know how his father would react to the news that he hadn't killed her in cold blood; the only thing he did know of course was that he would not take to the news well. He swallowed the liquid in the glass ignoring the burning it caused at the back of his throat. He set the glass down and immediately poured another.

It was times like these, where he was alone with his thoughts that he needed that one thing that could make him forget...cocaine. Both Chris and Bodie would have punched him for even thinking of using again but neither of them was there. And Chris no longer cared...he walked towards the back of the room where he knew Sammy kept his secret stash. He reached behind the picture that hung loosely on the wall of the bar and slid his hand in the hole that Sammy had dug. His fingers grazed the small bag of that delicious white powder. He didn't remember that simply holding the drug felt so euphoric before.

"Don't you fucking dare." Due to the excitement that was bubbling in the pit of his stomach at his first taste in a very long time he didn't even hear the door to his bar open; nor did he realise who the person was that entered until he heard that warning tone of hers.

His eyes flashed to hers and the bag fell limp in his hand. "I told you to fucking leave." She knew he was shocked to see her, in his mind he didn't think he'd ever see her beautiful face again. He stepped closer as she fidgeted slightly. The icy blue eyes widened seeing her lip bleed and her eye all bruised. "Fuck happened?" His tone showed he was worried about her.

"Tommy happened." His fists clenched in anger. "I just need a place to crash for the night." His eyebrow raised and she sighed. "I think you owe me that at least." He nodded as she began walking towards him. "And I'll take that," she pulled the bag from his fingers. "Don't even think about it." She warned again pointing her finger at him. "Or I'll fucking kick your arse." Before he could even stop it a chuckle escaped his lips. He knew she was being deadly serious and yet, he couldn't get the image of how this conversation went the last time she'd threatened him with those words.

"_I'll fucking kick your arse." _

"_Like to see you try little girl." He smirked down at the shorter girl standing directly in front of him. Her eyes were narrowed dangerously on him. Couldn't he tell she was being serious? And yet here he was turning the whole thing into a humorous game for him. _

"_Fine." And without a second's hesitation she'd raised her hand and slapped him square in the face; his face turned to the side with the strength. Before she could raised her hand to do it again his hands had grabbed the top half of her arms and pushed her against the wall. Her breath hitched in her chest as his lips whispered against her ear. _

"_Nice try." She shivered against her will and hoped against hope that he would soon attach his soft lips against her skin. She felt that well known ache in the pit of her stomach at his touch. Damn his hold over her. _

"And it's not a fucking joke." He put his hands up in a bid to show his surrender.

"Meant no harm."

"I'll bet," she whispered sarcastically. He ignored her knowing he deserved it.

"Stay for as long as you need." He mumbled and cleared his throat.

"Don't worry, it won't be for long. I'm leaving for good tomorrow." Their eyes met in a sorrowful understanding look. Both knew they loved each other. Both knew they'd never feel this way again or meet someone like the other again. Both knew this was it for them as a couple and people in general. Both knew that tomorrow would be a long awaited goodbye; and if truth be told, neither wanted to say it first.

"What do you want us to do?"

Tommy turned and snarled at his group of men. "Bring her back to me." He turned his back to them again and reached down the back of his jeans to gently pull out his gun. "Kill Billy Darley and anyone else who gets in the way."

"Yes boss."

Tommy finally turned back to them. "Then let's go get the prick."

"Can I uh...get you anything?" he cleared his throat.

She turned from her perch on his leather sofa and shook her head. "No." She refused to speak more than one word to him; she would not do it anymore, she couldn't do it anymore, it would make things harder.

"Okay." She wanted to slap him, punch him and kick him for trying to be kind to her. Her eyes followed him as he walked to the liqueur cabinet and poured himself yet another Jack Daniels. He wanted to talk to her, to explain himself but knew it was pointless. The door opened and slammed shut.

"Dawg!" Bodie's voice was urgent.

"Fuck is it?" Billy snarled, he wanted to be alone with her as this was his last chance to.

"Tommy." One word was all it took for Chris to jump from her seat and rush over the front door and lock all the locks on it. Billy's eyes widened, he'd never seen her so...afraid before.

She slowly turned back to face them. "He'll kill you. He won't stop until you're dead." Billy's usual response would have been to laugh at the thought but from the look on her face he knew what she said was true. And as much as he liked to think, Billy Darley was not invincible.

"Where are the boys?" he questioned to Bodie.

"Working jobs. We might have time to get a few of them over here..." the sentence hung in the air. All knew they didn't have time to get the boys over. Tommy was out for blood and who knew how quickly he'd arrive and slaughter them all.

Chris rushed to the windows and pulled the curtains roughly across. Tommy was coming for her, not Billy or Bodie but her. She knew what she had to do but how quickly could she get it done. How could she sneak out of Billy's apartment without them realising? She knew they'd stop her or come after her but by then Tommy might have put a bullet between her eyes.

"Maybe you should get as many guns as we have." She stated slowly making her way to the door. Chris knew that Billy hid them in his bedroom so if they both went that would give her just enough time to slide out without them realising. It was worth a shot. Billy nodded watching her carefully.

"Fuck you planning?" he questioned, his eyes narrowing. Her eyes narrowed right back at him.

"I'm just trying to work out a way to get us all out of here that does not consist of being carted out in fucking body bags." Billy nodded still not believing her but he turned towards his bedroom regardless with Bodie in tow.

She sighed in relief and as quietly as she could, she unlocked the door and slid out...

Bones Darley plodded his overweight self to his car and pulled the door open. Heaving himself into the front seat he started the ignition before backing out of his lot. "Fucking pricks." He mumbled to himself as he began driving in the direction of Billy Darley's apartment building. "If they forget to bring me my money one more fucking time we'll see how hard they can work without any fucking limbs." His eyes were narrowed behind the thick, taped together glasses as he continued through the dark roads. He saw some of Billy's boys standing on street corners and noticed they immediately stood up and made it look as if they were hard at work as he drove past. "Pussy's." In the distance he could just make out the last of today's sun as it set over the large, dank buildings that adjourned his territory. The car trudged on, occasionally slowing down so he could get a good look at some of the whores standing on his streets. He licked his lips in excitement; after scaring the crap out of Billy boy he'd stop off on the way back to pick one up, and he wouldn't have to pay one single thing for the slut. Just as the car rounded another corner he saw what appeared to be a fight. "What the...?" Bones pulled the car onto the path and pushed the door open. He hauled himself out of the driver's seat and began walking over to the commotion.

"Fuck you think you're doing on my fucking streets!" he bellowed, stopping a few short feet away from the group. The group turned open mouthed, hearts thumping in their chests as they realised who had caught them. No one said a word. "I won't ask you again." The men separated like the red sea and Bones could clearly see the leader of the group, Tommy and a girl curled up on the floor.

Bones walked forward just as the girl looked up at him. "Sorry Darley just had one tiny thing to take care of."

"On my turf?" Bones questioned, realisation dawning on his face as he finally worked out who the girl was.

"'Fraid so, she spends a fair amount of time on these parts." Tommy smirked knowing he no longer had to kill her; Bones would definitely do that for him. Conscience cleared.

"That right?" He wasn't expecting an answer as he knelt down in front of the girl, he used two of his fat fingers to raise her chin and force her green eyes to look at his magnified ones. "Thought I told the Nazi to get rid of you..." he mumbled quietly so no one else could hear.

"I'm obviously that much better than he is." Bones laughed at her statement. She was gutsy; she didn't even appear to be afraid of him. Bones breathed deeply as he stood back on his feet and turned back to Tommy.

"You beatin' on this girl?" he queried.

Tommy's eyes narrowed to slits. "Slut deserves all she gets." Bones clicked his tongue and raised his eyebrows.

"That so? Well y'see boy, this girl here is on my turf, know what that means? She's fucking my responsibility." Tommy's chest heaved with angered breaths. "So you and your little boys run off home or I'll put a bullet in each of yous skulls." No one moved. Bones pulled his gun out and immediately pulled the trigger at one of Tommy's men. He fell flat to the floor, a small pool of blood spilling from the hole in his forehead. "Anyone else?"

The men scarpered. Tommy stayed behind for one second longer. "This ain't over." He pointed to the girl. Bones raised his arm and placed the barrel of his still steaming gun to Tommy's head.

"Boy, it's more than over if you don't take your little pussy arse outta here!"

Billy was fuming. She'd tricked them to escape. He paced back and forth in his apartment as Bodie sat calmly on the couch. "Dawg, she's a clever girl."

"She's fucking dead if I ever see her again." Bodie laughed causing Billy to halt his pacing. "What?"

"If Tommy or Bones finds her she's dead anyway. That's why she left, to save your arse."

"I should be saving hers!" Billy barked just as the door opened.

"And why would you do that Billy boy?" Billy spun on his biker booted heel. Bones was stood at the door...his arm wrapped tightly around Chris' neck. Billy's eyes turned to ice and his chest heaved deeply. Bodie quickly stood and made his way to the scene. "Hm?"

Bones' laugh cut through the silence of the room. "Found this one," he jolted his arm causing Chris to squirm in his grasp. "Getting her arse whipped by Tommy's lot." Again Billy took a deep breath, his fists locking at his sides. "Thought I'd bring her home after scaring those pussy's away because apparently...now this really is something," Chris could see Billy turning into the menacing monster. "Apparently, she spends a lot of time around here. Ain't that something Billy?" she could finally see where Billy got his insaneness from because Bones face was Billy's mirror image, just that bit more rounded and with hair. "Now explain to me why that is?" Chris squirmed again as Bones grip tightened.

Billy remained silent, simply shrugging for his answer. His hands had turned white at the pressure of his nails into his palms.

"Told you to fucking waste her." Bones sarcastic tone was gone and its place was his intimidating seriousness. "And the only reason I can think of as to why you did not do the simple, little task that I asked you to do was because of her pretty face. Am I right?" Again Billy remained silent. "Or maybe it was more than that...maybe it was this tight little arse of hers?" Billy flinched as Bones hand slapped her arse roughly. "Or maybe...it was her tight little pussy?" Billy's nostrils flared this time as Bones moved his hand to rub against her jean clad crotch.

"Get your fucking hands off her." Billy warned.

Bones laughed manically. "And so it was..." he pushed Chris to the floor harshly and reached to grab his gun. He walked over to Billy and forced the metal into Billy's hands and pushed the gun to aim in the direction of Chris...Billy's Chris...his Chris. "Do it Billy and I won't have to waste the rest of yas."

One life for his gang. One life for his brothers. One life for his.

"Time to get her done."

But it wasn't just _one _life. It was _Chris's _life. His loves life.

"Time's running out Billy boy."

Chris's life for his gang. Chris's life for his brothers.

"Fucking kill the whore Billy!"

Chris's life...for his.

Fuck that.

In one swift motion Billy spun on his heel, aimed the gun at his own father's head and pulled the trigger. No hesitation. No fear. No regret.

Bones Darley fell to the floor with a thud. His glasses were smashed and his eye was oozing blood from the bloody great hole where his eye should have actually been.

It was over.

Bones was dead.

Chris was saved.

"Slaughter them." Billy breathed. Bodie nodded and rushed from the room, gathering the boys in order to end Tommy.

Billy turned back to Chris, a small splattering of blood on his face. "You okay?" he questioned throwing the gun aside. He knelt down in front of her as she nodded.

"You could have just let him kill me..." she said not understanding why he did what he did.

"Baby, I can't fuck him." She smiled slightly and shook her head. "He's always been a bastard and you...well I love you."

They sat together on the floor for a while when Bodie finally rang. "It's done."

Tommy was dead. Bones was dead. Tommy's men were dead. But he'd kept her alive.

It was a Romeo and Juliet type situation between the two and the outcome would end bloody.

And boy did it.

**I'll admit I did rush the end slightly but there you go. Review please (: **


End file.
